The New Member
by Robyn1212
Summary: When Teal’c leaves to visit his son, SG-1 needs a fourth member. And they get one, who immediately hits it off with Daniel. REVISED
1. Awkward Introductions

Title: "The New Member" But I'm in search of a new one. Desperate search.  
Author: Robyn  
Rating: Somewhere wavering between PG and/or PG-13 considering my erm...overactive imagination.  
Warning: Mushy stuff.  
Challenge: 911  
Pairings: Daniel/OFC  
Spoilers: Uhh...Checks. None really. Might be mentioning a bit about Sha'uri, and possible reference to Divide and Conquer.  
Summary: When Teal'c leaves to visit his son, SG-1 needs a fourth member. And they get one, who immediately hits it off with Daniel. REVISED.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. But in the event that you don't, I don't own any of the characters, settings, or anything you may recognize from SG-1 EXCEPT Danielle and whatever godforsaken planet they end up on.  
Author's Notes: Yeah, so I got the female part down, and the liking Daniel part down. Her name's Dani, but I'm not sure I got the everyone whumping part down. I'm not good at whumping.

Challenge #911

I would like to see a story where a new member joins SG-1. Must be female and must be like Daniel in most ways. Must fall in love with Daniel and her name must be Dani. Everyone whumping, must be lengthy . Have fun!

Submitted by Emma

* * *

Chapter One: Awkward Introductions

It was 2100 hours and all of SG-1, minus Teal'c, were sitting in the briefing room waiting for the general. Why they had to brief, no one knew. Same as to why Teal'c was either absent or excluded.

"I hope this is important," Sam said. "I was just running a new test on the naquada reactor."

"I wasn't finished translating the glyphs on the cave wall that SG-5 brought back pictures of," Daniel said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

They both looked towards Jack. "I was...doing something."

"Yes, if you count playing on your gameboy something," Daniel said under his breath.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

As they were gathering their thoughts, the general walked in. "Good evening, SG-1," Hammond said to them. He got a few mumbled responses, as they had, indeed, been busy. "As you probably have noticed, Teal'c is not present."

"He isn't? Wow, wouldn't 'ave guessed. That guy never stands out," was Jack's sarcastic reply.

"Anyway," Hammond said, gritting his teeth. "It's because he requested some time off to visit with his son, and for another reason I cannot disclose," Hammond, at seeing Jack about to protest, continued, " At his request."

As everyone let the information sink in, Sam took the opportunity to speak up, "What about our upcoming missions? We're not a complete team without Teal'c."

"Whoever said a SG team had to have four members?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"No one did, Colonel, but nonetheless, I believe that SG-1 needs a fourth member." He turned to Sam. "Glad to see you're keeping up, Major. You'll be getting a temporary replacement for Teal'c. This replacement is new to the Stargate program, but has studied the Stargate for years." They could tell that Hammond was being secretive, but they'd find out all about this replacement soon enough.

"I thought that to study it you had to be in the program. Evey Carter was in the program when the initial mission took place," Jack commented.

"Yes, but this is an especially unique case..." he paused to look at the clock, and the Stargate activated, as well as the sirens. "Here she comes," he said cryptically, then got up and entered the control room. SG-1 followed.

"She?" Jack asked. Daniel was sure that if Teal'c were here, the eyebrow would be raised.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir," Seargeant Davis announced.

"Tok'ra?" Jack again, in a disbelieving tone. Seconds later, Jacob Carter and a beautiful young woman of about 25 walked through the Stargate. She had shoulder length brown, curly hair, bright green eyes, and her smaller frame was around 5'6" high. Behind, the Stargate disengaged.

SG-1, followed by Hammond walked down into the gate room. "Dr. Farrell, meet SG-1: Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Dr. Jackson," he said, pointing to each of them, respectively. "SG-1, this is Dr. Danielle Farrell," Hammond said, introducing them all.

She was wearing a green shirt and brown pants that looked completely exotic, but also professional at the same time. Daniel noticed, also, a pendant hanging from her neck.

"It's Dani," she pointed out. Daniel looked up. There was a bit of a silence, and Dani just raised her eyebrow in a fashion that was so Teal'c-like, it made all of SG-1, minus Dani, smirk.

Dani looked confused, "What?"

"You just remind us of someone."

"Ah. Teal'c, I assume?"

"Er, yeah, actually. Name's Jack," Jack introduced himself.

"And call me Sam, please," Sam said with a smile.

She pondered this for a while. "Jack, Sam, Dani and Daniel. Interesting team, no?" Dani joked, emphasizing the similarities in her's and Daniel's names. She was successful in getting a slight smile out of the team.

"So, General, when's our first mission?" Jack asked Hammond.

"Tomorrow at 0800, actually, so rest up," the general said, then left for his office.

"Well, I have to run some more tests, then get some sleep," Sam told them.

"Yes, Carter, you make sure you get some sleep," Jack said to her, knowing how she tended to go an all-nighter, even when she didn't have to.

"Yes, sir," she said, smiling, before walking off to her lab.

Daniel yawned. "Yeah. I have to finish up the translations, then sleep."

"I could help you Dr. Jackso...Daniel," Dani offered.

"You're a linguist?" Dani nodded. "Okay, then. Bring coffee." And with that, Daniel and Dani headed for his office.

"Right. I'll just...sleep," Jack said to, literally, no one and headed off for his quarters.

Daniel and Dani were sitting opposite each other discussing the tablet. "So you're a linguist..." Daniel said, suddenly.

Dani looked up from her notes, which were written in a script similar to that of the Asgard. "Yeah. Archaeologist, too."

"No kidding? Not only do we have practically the same name, but the same professions, too." Dani smiled. There was a slightly awkward silence between them.

Dani started thinking. 'I've known him for two hours and I already feel attracted to him.' She sighed quietly.

"So...um, Tok'ra?" Daniel asked the question that had been in his mind ever since she came through the Stargate.

"I'm not Tok'ra, actually, but I came to their current base quite by accident. My world was being overtaken by the Goa'uld. I dialed out to was I thought was an uninhabited planet, according to the cartouches, but it turned out being the Tok'ra base. Then after being with them for a while, they thought I'd be valuable for the -quote- Tau'ri forces -unquote-, and here I am," Dani took a much needed breath.

"Wow. You've been through quite a lot," Daniel stated.

"I guess. You tend not to credit it so much if you're the one who's doing what's being credited...I think," Dani even confused herself. Daniel smiled. "I'm interested in seeing Egypt," she said, obviously changing the subject. Their conversation, in between translating, had turned to the best sights on Earth.

"You probably will, someday." Dani looked down. "You are staying on Earth, right?"

"I'm not sure. When Teal'c comes back, I'll have no reason to be here," Dani said, solemnly.

"Of course there are. You're a brilliant archaeologist and linguist. Wha-what about other SG teams; I'm sure there are some open spots," Daniel stuttered. There was a short silence.

"Wow. Look at the time. I should really get some sleep. Goodnight, Daniel," Dani said, rushing out.

"Night, Dani," Daniel said hurriedly before Dani shut the door. Daniel started thinking. 'Was I too forward with her? I don't think so. She seemed comfortable enough. Maybe I went too far with asking if she was staying on Earth. Maybe she never planned to. Come on, Jackson. Get over yourself. She's not attracted to you like you are to her. Just lie down and go to sleep.' But Daniel couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about her.

Dani was having a similar problem in her quarters. She couldn't sleep; she kept thinking about him. 'Why did I leave? Was it because I was nervous? No. More like afraid. Afraid of what? Daniel? No; I was afraid of getting close to him. I don't like being afraid. It scares me. I hope I didn't offend him. Maybe I should avoid him during the mission... No that would just make things even more awkward. I'll get some sleep. I don't want to be tired for tomorrow's mission.' She shut off the light and turned on her side.


	2. First Mission Disasters

A/N: Again, this is revised, so although it's short, it was shorter before. Meep. P Anyway, here it is. Oh, and thanks for all the feedback!

* * *

Chapter Two: First Mission Disasters 

SG-1 stood in the Gateroom, awaiting the 'kawoosh' of the gate. The fourth chevron was just locking.

Jack tapped his foot impatiently. "Well...this should be...interesting."

"How so, Colonel?" Dani asked.

"Eh, it's nothing. Just used to having Teal'c with us."

Dani's eyebrows raised in understanding. "You don't trust me."

"Oh, no," the Colonel said a little too quickly. "It's not that I don't trust you..it's that I trust Teal'c...more."

Dani smiled slightly, "Of course, Colonel."

Just then, the seventh chevron locked. "C'mon, kid," Jack said, heading up the ramp, quickly followed by Sam.

Dani looked at Daniel and said incredulously, "Kid!" Dani walked through, followed by a smirking Daniel.

They emerged on a planet that was relatively Earth-like. There appeared to be some sort of ruins about a mile from the gate, but it was hard to say considering the sheets of rain pouring down. "It wasn't raining like this when the MALP went through!" Daniel yelled, voice struggling against the rain.

"Carter, you and I can secure the area. Dani and Daniel, you two can check out the rocks your archaeologists like so much," Jack ordered, resulting in a raised eyebrow from Dani and an eye-roll and a shrug from Daniel, which answered Dani's unasked question.

"Sir, I wanted to collect some mineral samples from the caves in the ruins," Sam spoke up.

"I could collect the samples while we take a look at the ruins," Dani suggested.

"Right, you do that," Jack said in reply. Daniel and Dani took their equipment and started off towards the ruins in the pouring rain.

"Is there a reason you've barely said a word to me?" Dani asked over a thundering in the distance.

"Well, there was your abrupt departure from my office last night," Daniel replied uncomfortably.

"Oh." She had figured as much. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I kind of thought that _I_ had offended _you_," he said gently.

Dani smiled brightly. "So I can assume we're back to friendly terms, yes?"

'Oh how I wish we were more,' Daniel thought. He merely nodded.

"Good," she said, walking a little slower, and closer to Daniel. After a while, Daniel and Dani decided to rest for a moment, although soaked.

Dani sat on a rock and pulled out a small leather-bound book. "What's that?" Daniel asked curiously."My journal. I'm recording my stay on Earth." At the sad look in his eyes, she added, "And that's assuming I don't stay an extra week."

"Or month," Daniel added, joking.

Dani caught on and smiled, "Year..."

"Or two."

"Maybe 10."

"How's forever?" By then, they were both shaking with laughter. Dani was laughing so hard that she started to fall off the rock. Daniel, in seeing her slip, reached out to keep her from reaching the ground. They just stood there in silence, staring at each other, Daniel's hands on her elbows. "Thanks," she whispered as Daniel slowly, and reluctantly, let go.

"Anytime," he replied. They walked on in silence.

'Wow. I never thought he was that strong. Okay, Dani, breathe. Daniel is your co-worker, and your friend. And now you are attracted to him. A lot. And now you're talking to yourself. What else could go wrong?"

They reached the ruins, and Daniel went right to working on translating the walls. Dani gathered the mineral samples quickly, and went to help Daniel. "It looks similar to an early Arabic writing from Earth," Dani noted.

Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking," Daniel agreed. "How did you know about that? You've only been on Earth for one day."

"Yes, but I've been studying Earth's cultures for months, via the Tok'ra."

Daniel looked at the wall for a moment before commenting, "There are distinct differences between this and Arabic. Can you read it?"

"Yes. It's very similar to a common language on my homeworld. This seems to be a written record of the people's history. Right away, I can tell that they had never been visited by the Goa'uld. There is no mentioning of a deity of any kind. Well...there is, but they refer to it as something similar to nature. But more to the point, it was probably because they were not very technologically advanced, and therefore useless to the Goa'uld. But there was a large amount of seismic activity which drove them to the caves." She paused and turned to Daniel. "I guess they didn't know too much about seismology. That's pretty much where it ends, though. It's possible that the planet is still seismically active. We should alert the others."

Daniel reached for his radio. "Jack, Sam?"

Suddenly, a loud crack eminated from above them. Boulders were falling from every direction as the cave was collapsing around them. Dani screamed and Daniel saw a large boulder heading for her, and pushed her out of harm's way. Then everything went black.


	3. Searching

A/N: Again, thanks for the feedback! I hope you all enjoy the revisions, and I actually remembered to type up this chpater, so here it is!

* * *

Chapter Three: Searching 

Daniel was the first to stir. He groaned and shifted. He couldn't see much. He seemed to be free of what fell. As he regained consciousness, he became aware of a voice.

"Daniel! Daniel, do you read?" It was Jack on the radio. Daniel scrambled around for the bag where his radio was.

He grabbed it and pressed the button, "Yeah, I just woke up. I was knocked unconscious."

"I'm not surprised. A major earthquake shook the area... We've been trying to contact you for the past fifteen minutes," Sam informed him.

"Is Dani there?" Jack asked.

"Oh no...Dani. Hang on, Jack," he spoke into the radio. "It's impossible to see anything." He got his flashlight off the ground, about five feet away, and shone it through the cavern. "No..." The entrance was blocked entirely. There was no hope of being able to move the large boulders easily. He shined it to his left to see an unconscious Dani. "Dani? Dani!" She stirred softly.

"Daniel?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. He turned to his radio, "Dani's all right, guys."

"I can't move my legs, Daniel," Dani said, wincing in pain.

"Jack, we need a medical team and any team that can get us out. The entrance is completely blocked. And Dani's legs are buried under some of the rocks," Daniel said worriedly.

"Carter and I are going back to Earth. You'll be outta there in no time, I promise," Jack told them reassuringly over the radio.

"All right...we'll just be...here. Like we have any other choice," Daniel said. Dani shook her head, trying not to laugh. Daniel shuffled over to Dani. "Are you all right?" Concern was evident in his shining blue eyes.

"Yeah, considering," Dani moaned in pain. Daniel winced. There was an uncomfortable silence while Daniel tried to comfort her silently. Dani took a shuddering breath. "There's something I have to tell you." Daniel gazed at her with soft, comforting eyes, not calming her nerves at all. "I want you to know this," she took a breath, saying so little having used all she got from her shallow breaths. "If I die, and ca-"

"You won't," Daniel interrupted.

"What?" Dani asked, a little dazed.

"You're not going to die," Daniel said, his voice full of emotion.

"I know. But _if_ I do, I want you to know how I feel." She took a calming breath. "I knew, since the moment I saw you, that I'd like you. You're intelligent, charming, caring, passionate, not to mention handsome...everything a girl could want, really." This was said in humorous nature, but deep down, she was completely serious. "At first, I thought it was just-agh!" She yelled in pain as a small tremor overtook the cavern and shifted the rock. There were, now, even more rocks covering Dani, and the pain got worse.

"Dani! God! Are you all right?" Daniel asked, worried.

"Whaddya think?" Dani said through gritted teeth. "You?"

"I'm fine."

"I really don't think I can stay conscious much longer," Dani said, her eyes unfocused. "The pain...is terrible."

Daniel headed for their bag. "There's a med kit in here, and it might have some painkillers." He found some Tylenol and gave them to Dani who graciously took them. "It might take a while to work, but it shoudl relieve the pain a little."

"I'm still..." She seemed to fade in and out of consciousness.

"M-maybe you should sleep," Daniel said, though-like her-was unsure if she would reawaken.

"I-er, I think I'll do that. But I want you to read my journal. It contains what I wanted to tell you...needed to tell you. I just..can't find the right way to tell you...and with me half-awake, it's a little impossible for me to think," Dani said, her speech slurred.

"I'll read it. I promise. Now get some rest. I'll wake you in a half-hour, or when Jack and Sam get back...whichever comes first." Dani nodded and almost instantly fell asleep.

Daniel sighed and looked at her once more, lovingly. He went over to her pack and started to look through it for her journal. He didn't find it and figured it had fallen out. He began to look around the immediate vicinity for it and finally found it under a small pile of rocks. He carefully picked it up and blew the dust and dirt off of it. He opened it and started reading.

"I've decided to keep a record and journal of my stay on Earth," he read. "I will certainly miss some of the Tok'ra that have helped me on my way. Selmak being one of them, being very wise, and very funny. The people here at the SGC-Stargate Command-are very nice, though.

"General Hammond is the first that I met. He seems to have a very balanced amount of sternness and kindness as well. Colonel Jack O'Neill. I'm not really sure what to think of him. He really doesn't seem to trust me, but that is understandable. He really doesn't trust the Tok'ra, either, so there's another reason to distrust me." Daniel frowned. "But he does have a great sense of humor, and his heart seems to be in the right place.

"Major Sam Carter is an amazing woman. She is a scientist as well as a woman and a soldier. I never thought that a woman could be so much as such, especially on the male-dominated society of my planet. Before what happened, it was, at least. On Earth, however, there is so much more equality, and I am welcomed with open arms, instead of labelled as an outcast by my own people. Sam is beautiful, brilliant, and can put a man in his place: beside her," Daniel raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly. "And it is obvious that Sam and the Colonel have feelings for each other. Their flirtation is amusing to observe, and I do hope that they are able to do something about it.

"And finally, there is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Archaeologist and linguist, like myself. I assisted him in translations from a tablet retrieved from a planet visited by one of the other SG teams. I do not understand this planet's method for the designation of planets, so I don't remember exactly what planet it is from, but it would seem that the race called the Ancients had taken up residence there for some time. But Daniel and myself worked for about an hour and a half on the translation. He asked if I was staying on Earth. When I told him that I was unsure, and that there was the possibility that I wouldn't, he suggested other SG teams, or a job on base, and I just got up, made a flimsy excuse, and left. As much as I would have loved to spend more time with him, I really don't know if I will be staying...and I don't want him to die, which seems to happen to those that I care about." Daniel felt a pang of saddness at this statement. She didn't deserve to feel that. "And if he dies, when I get so close to him, I'm not sure if I could handle the pain. I don't think I love him yet, but it's getting close. Missions through the Stargate are dangerous. No use in denying that." Daniel's eyes went wide at her confession.

He then flipped to the page it had been open to on the ground. There were only a few lines, and they were smudged by rain. "I'm worried something will happen. Something bad. It may be just a feeling, but I'm still scared. I'm also starting to think that he feels somethign for me. Just the way he looked into my eyes after he caught me from falling. Oh god, I think I'm falling in love with Daniel. No...I know I'm falling in love with Daniel." Daniel was torn between jumping for joy at the thought that his love was requited; and crying because the woman he loved was dying.

Her half-hour was just about through, so he gently shook her to wake her up. "Dani? Dani!" Daniel's eyes began to well up with tears which he held back. He felt for her pulse which was weak, but still there. He silently thanked whatever deity existed, and nudged her more. "Dani, please, you have to wake up. Come on!" Dani opened her eyes slowly. "Oh thank god," Daniel whispered.

"Daniel?" She then woke up even more. "You read the journal?" she questioned. Daniel nodded. "And?" Daniel came a little closer, his breath mingling with Dani's shallows breaths. His eyes asked an unneeded question as his lips captured her's in a passionate, but gentle first kiss. Her arm snaked around his neck, and his around to her back. Dani played with the little hairs at the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart for a much needed breath. "Wow," Dani breathed.

"Yeah..." Daniel said in reply.

"Funny, I'm trapped under a pile of rocks, and I can still make out with you," she laughed, but immeadiately regretted it. She flinched in pain.

"Sorry. You all right?" Daniel said, worried.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm fine. Daniel...it's true," Dani paused and gazed into his gorgeous blue orbs. "I love you," she whispered.

Daniel saw complete sincerity in her shining green eyes. "And I love you, too," he replied. Once again, their lips met, the world meaning nothing. To them, they weren't stuck, and dying in Dani's case, in a cave. Only each other mattered to them.


End file.
